


How To Travel Through Time (And Get Away With Murder)

by oonaseckar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Annalise is a professor of theoretical physics at MIT.  She's working on time-travel.Dead bodies occur.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Eve Rothlo, Annalise Keating/Nate Lahey, Annalise Keating/Sam Keating, Frank Delfino/Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton & Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Asher Millstone, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Frank Delfino





	How To Travel Through Time (And Get Away With Murder)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is Doctor Who.

Annalise almost fell out of the Prius, when she _finally_ got home. Goddamn office hours running over, with almost a score of students needing direction, advice, support… mollycoddling… handholding… a red-hot poker up their asses, to get them in gear and driving their own lives…

Jesus. These were the _cream of the crop_ , too — MIT’s finest, hand-picked for the select string theory and M-theory modules she was teaching this year. If they were the future of physics, then physics was in trouble.

When was she supposed to get any goddamn time to work on her own projects?

Speaking _of_. Time to move on to the really important things. She dumped her briefcase and coat inside the front door. Briefly stopped in the drawing room, to pour a hefty gin and tonic, truly well-earned today.

And headed down to the basement, to see her baby.


End file.
